


[Billdip] Pines的最后一次革命

by SITEDC



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, wooww
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SITEDC/pseuds/SITEDC
Summary: Bill出言挑衅了Pines，最终他们在厕所里打了一炮
Relationships: BillDip - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	[Billdip] Pines的最后一次革命

**Author's Note:**

> 点梗  
> 记得LOFTER点赞——！球球

※我们喜闻乐见的情节

——

Bill以极高的办事效率征服了所有人，其间包括Dipper Pines——他当晚给Pines姐弟发了消息，希望他们参加他的派对。实际上，他精心安排了一次事故，让自己的派对变得相当有趣，也能吓退一些没胆量的蠢货。

他出言挑衅了Pines先生，他看起来很没有礼貌，但是没关系，所有人都会觉得他很酷——Bill Cipher不愿意做乖巧的孩子，在他傲慢的思维中，Dipper Pines的作风符合他敌人的一切特征。Pines能答出所有老师的提问，但是，但是，Bill仍然有让Pines难堪的手段。

你看，他嘲笑道，Pines家的小鬼把扣子系到最上面，掩盖我昨天晚上的吻痕。所有人都笑了出来，Mable觉得这是个笑话，拍着兄弟的肩膀。当她看见Dipper涨红的脸和发烫的耳根时，继续开着自认为无伤大雅的玩笑。

Dipper快要被气得冒烟，他像是想要应证些什么，把扣子解开了，人们没有在意他的动作，当他们看到那片白花花的、干净的皮肤后，还发出了失望的感叹。这时Bill站在他的身后，用手捏了Dipper的屁股——“哦，你会害羞啊。”Dipper转身打了Bill一拳，但是被闪过了。

尔后，他们躲到厕所的隔间里，这种行为充满了浓烈的暗示的意味，同样的——Bill吻了Dipper，就在最上的一颗扣子能遮住的地方。他充满恶意地吮吸那块皮肤，还朝Pines啧啧嘴。上帝啊，Dipper想，操你妈的上帝啊。

Dipper坐在马桶上时，不愿意承认他觉得这种环境相当刺激。但他确实被Bill的行为激怒了——没有人知道他们两个在交往，没有什么人会觉得他们两个在交往。Bill有一种天生的、驯服他人的能力，就像他把蠢货们玩得团团转，把Dipper Pines玩得团团转。哦，Bill想，所有人都可以被驯服。

在他真正捅进来之前，Bill取下了皮带。正如他们想的那样，它狠狠地打在Dipper的屁股上，皮带划开空气的声音刺进Dipper Pines的耳朵里，疼痛和快感像泉涌一样冲进他的下腹。同时，Bill低下头来亲吻他的耳朵，以示安抚;但是他们都明白，适当的折磨属于快乐能罩到的范围。

后来的一切都变得顺理成章，Dipper的两条腿被Bill拉开，然后，他们像连体婴一样合体了。我们没有办法避免性爱之中的野蛮和粗俗，Bill很好地诠释了这一点——Dipper可以接纳大部分的野蛮。在这其间，Bill甚至产生了救世主一样的情怀，他看着Dipper涨得通红的脸颊，最终笑出声。我用阴茎驯服了乖孩子。畸形的成就感充斥了他的心脏。

Dipper在颠簸之中撑起头，最后，他轻轻吻了Bill的耳根，Bill Cipher以同样的方式回馈他。我爱你，他们同时说。

但是没有什么人会知道他们在交往。


End file.
